Lincoln Loud/Fourth Wall Breaks
This is a compete list of Lincoln Loud breaking the fourth wall, sorted by episodes from the Shorts, Season 1, and Season 2. Shorts Pilot *Ever wonder what it's like to grow up in a big family? Well, don't let the picture fool you! It's not all sugar and spice. Don't believe me? Welcome to...the Loud House. *Surviving in a big family can be challenging. Even the little things. Like getting a turn in the bathroom. Which is why I give you...'Lincoln Loud's Three P's to go Poo and Pee'. You're gonna need Patience, Perseverance, and most importantly, Problem Solving. With these three steps, you'll get into the bathroom every time. Which is important. Especially if you wait until the very last second to go! Into the breach! *Could clear a room! Time to put the third P: Problem Solving into action. *Like I said, surviving in a big family can be challenge. But it's not impossible. Now, if you'll excuse me...PRESSING ENGAGEMENT! Slice of Life *Ah, nothing like a little manga-reading before dinner. *In a family this big, getting seconds is rare. Especially when it comes to pizza. With twelve slices and eleven kids, there's always one slice left. Who gets the last slice? Well, that's always the problem. Let me tell you about..."Lincoln Loud's ABCs to Getting the Last Slice". First, "A"; we argue. *Arguing never works. So if we can't decide who gets the last slice, it brings us to "B"; we must... BATTLE! *Of course we always forget about "C"; coupons. Deuces Wild! *When the chips are down, I can always count on my sisters to help save the day. Season 1 Left in the Dark *All right, I know you're probably saying to yourself 'Lincoln, with ten sisters, there's no way you're going to get to watch your favorite show.' And, you'd be right. Every Sunday at 8, it's the same thing. But tonight, I have a plan. *For such a landmark event, we decided that it'd be best for us if we watched it separately. Clyde's got a huge crush on my sister Lori. It gets awkward. *Like I said, I might not be the fastest, and I might not be the strongest, but to get all of my sisters out of the way, it pays to have a plan. *''Clyde fails to help due to his crush on Lori'' I told you it gets awkward. *You know, I may have missed my show. But sometimes, it's not about being there first. Sometimes, It's about being there together. All of us. Get the Message *Next time I have a problem with one of my sisters, I'll just talk to them instead of leaving a message or writing a nasty letter. Heavy Meddle *Aw, Clyde. Sweet, innocent Clyde. He has no idea what it's like to have ten meddling sisters. *And that was just a paper cut! *The National Weather Service reports clear skies with only a 20% chance of meddling sisters. But we advise keeping your umbrella handy. *Well, folks, the National Weather Service has just released a Category 1 Sisternado Watch. We advise boarding up your windows and preparing your emergency supplies. *This just in from the National Weather Service: The Sisternado watch has been upgraded to a Sisternado warning. TAKE COVER IMMEDIATELY! *I knew it all along. I should never have listened to them. My sisters are always wrong! *Okay, maybe just this one time my sisters were right. But don't tell them that! Making the Case *The Loud Family trophy case. My sisters have done some pretty impressive stuff to get in here. There are Lynn's soccer trophies, Lola's pageant crowns, Lisa's Junior Nobel Prize! Even Lily's won her thumb sucking contests! And then there's me. sighs I've tried everything to get into this trophy case. But now, I finally have my chance! The 5th Grade Video Contest. Whoever's video gets the most votes wins this beauty. *My sisters no longer despise me, Cristina's switching classes, and I finally made the case. Driving Miss Hazy *Lori's the only Loud kid with a driver's license. Which means that, in this house, there's no such thing as a free ride. *If I can help Leni get her license, she'll drive us anywhere! And Lori will have to wash her own jeggings. No Guts, No Glori *Ah, Friday night. You survived another week of school. Now it's time to kick back, forget your troubles, and crack open a brand new video game. Love that new game smell. *She gets a sick thrill from bossing us around! In this house, we call her the Queen of- (Lori: NO!) The Sweet Spot * Ah, road trips. That beloved tradition for families everywhere. Tomorrow, the Loud family's going on a trip of our own. Sounds fun, right? Not with 13 of us packed into the family wagon. Or as we affectionately call it: 'Vanzilla'. Every seat in Vanzilla offers one kind of torture or another. Getting stuck next to Lily's car seat is no good. The back row is so far away from Mom and Dad, that it turns into the wild, wild west. And this seat has the exact opposite problem: It's right in Dad's sight line. Plus, it's next to the one-working speaker. And the rest of the seats only get worse. There's the sticky, the soggy, the springy, and the slanty. From my calculations, that leaves just one seat safe from it all. I call it 'The Sweet Spot.' And tomorrow, it will be mine, 'cause I'm gonna stake it out tonight. *There's my cue. Everyone's asleep. It's go time. *I'm sorry you had to see that. Having the wrong sister next to me could totally wreck the sweet spot. Okay, it definitely can't be Luan. And it can't be Lola. And it can't be Lynn. I got it! Leni! The motion of the car always puts her in a daze, and she'll leave me alone. *Ah, so many ways to ruin the Sweet Spot! All right, who can I have behind me? Definitely not Lana. Definitely not Lori. She spends the whole ride texting with Bobby. Which means... *I got it! Lisa! True, she won't shut up about all the dangers of car travel... but the beauty of the Sweet Spot is that it has one working window. The wind of the road will drown her out. *That window better work. *I'm sorry you had to see that. Well, Operation: Sweet Spot went sour. I guess I should have known that in a family this big, you just can't control every little thing. That said, there's a Sweet Spot in the living room too. It's at the end of the couch; close to the bathroom with a great view of the TV. And it's going to be mine! A Tale of Two Tables *In most families, the 'kiddie table' is something you only see at holidays. But in a family as big as mine, it's part of everyday life. *It's not right. My five older sisters get to sit at the grownup table with Mom and Dad, while I'm stuck here with my five younger sisters. *There really is no rush to get to the grownup table. It's gonna happen eventually. So in the meantime, might as well enjoy being a kid. Project Loud House *Ever wonder what it's like to grow up in a big family? Well, so does my teacher. Our class assignment is to do a report on our families. With ten sisters, I can sum up mine in one word: CHAOS! It took 3 weeks, 4 boxes of pasta, 2 tubes of glue, and 27 popsicle sticks, but the centerpiece of my project is finally finished. Pretty accurate representation of the Loud Family, I'd say. But making this thing was the easy part. The real challenge is getting it to school on time and in one piece to give my report. Sounds easy, right? Not in my house. If you want to get all ten of your sisters out the door on time, you have to get up pretty early, and you have to have a plan. *The ten-headed beast has awoken. Wish me luck. *Phase one of Operation Get Ready For School and Into the Car on Time is complete. Now comes phase two: breakfast. *Cooking is usually Dad's territory, but I gave him the day off 'cause I have to kick things into high gear. *Like I said, if you want to get all your sisters out the door on time, you have to have a plan. In Tents Debate *Now I've done it. If I choose Aloha Beach, five of my sisters are gonna be mad at me. And if I choose Dairyland, the other five will be mad. Making a decision is gonna be rough. *I amend my earlier statement. Deciding on where to go for our vacation might not be so rough after all. *Can you blame me? No matter what I decide, five of them are still gonna be mad at me. But this day has been amazing. So I figure, why not take advantage of it a little longer? *Great. I was afraid of making five of my sisters mad at me. But now all ten are! There's only one thing left to do. *It may not be much of a vacation for me, but it's worth it if all ten of my sisters are happy. I'd say everything turned out A-okay. Sound of Silence *Sadly, when you've got ten sisters, it's almost impossible to get a moment's peace. Space Invader *Space...the final frontier. As you might imagine, with ten sisters, space is limited. Everywhere you go, you gotta deal with the crowds. *But being the only boy in the family comes with a perk...You hear that? Me neither. While my sisters all have to share bedrooms, I get my own. Sure it's just a converted linen closet, but it's my own space. My own little oasis in the sands of the Loud House. And I wouldn't give it up for the world. *Another perk to having my own room? I don't have to get involved. *Space...the final frontier. Sure, I'm lucky enough to have a room to call my own, but in the Loud House, we all know when we need to share. But just for one night! Buenos noches! Picture Perfect *The key to the perfect anniversary present for your parents is simple: know your audience. And since my folks love what I bring to the table, I make them the same thing every year: this awesome coffee mug! *Mom and Dad's anniversary is tomorrow. What am I gonna do? *Look at us. We're like a vision of insanity. I can't give this to Mom and Dad." up the coffee mug "That's worse than Aunt Shirley. Argh! I mean, my coffee mug! I gotta give them a better picture." an idea "The perfect picture! Time for a do-over. *Just Perfect. Undie Pressure *Ah, rainy days. Perfect for hanging out with the family and reading comics. *'Lisa:' I'm only human. *Ah, rainy days. There nothing like doing the thing you love surrounded by the ones you love...and 2,000-thread-count undies. Linc or Swim *On a hot summer day, there's nothing like a refreshing dip in the community pool. *On a hot summer day, there's nothing like a refreshing dip in the community pool... one town over. *On a hot summer day...oh, you know the rest. *On a hot summer day, there's nothing like a refreshing dip in your own pool. (twice) *I can't even get into the pool in my own fantasy! *Now this is a pool I can really get into. *So, it turns out that a pool, and basically everything awesome in life, is more fun when everyone gets to be a part of it. Changing the Baby *You'd think that with all these sisters, there'd be just one that likes the same things I like. But sadly, that's not the case. Even you, Lily. Sure you're hanging out with me now, but someday you're gonna be into your own things and we'll have nothing in common. Unless... Overnight Success *Tonight is a historic night for me. I GET TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER!! Now, I know what you're thinking. Lincoln, what's the big deal? Let me explain. See, sleepovers in the Loud house have not always gone so well. *Thanks to my sisters, sleepovers were banned in the loud house. So when I wanted to have one, it took some hard selling. *Luckily, Dad is a real sucker for cat videos. Now that they've said yes, I'm gonna make sure this is the best sleepover ever. I've got the juice boxes chilling, the couch pillows ready to be turned into a fort, the snacks stacked, and the itinerary totally mapped out. Every second of the night is planned for maximum sleepover enjoyment. All that's missing now? My guest. *This is it! Time to make history. *I did not get mauled by three cats just to have this sleepover go to waste. an idea Maybe it doesn't have to. *Okay, so maybe not everyone can handle the Loud House. But I think I finally found the perfect candidate. He lives in between a freeway and a circus. *Huh. Now that surprises me. Isn't there anyone who can handle this house? *all of Clyde's stuff on the floor Clyde! Of course! He doesn't just handle it, he likes it! *out his walkie talkie Little Bo Sleep, this is Slumberjack. Do you read? picks up static Wow. He must be really mad. Was I that big of a jerk? Ties That Bind *Welcome to a typical Saturday morning in the Loud House. Sure it's crazy, but that's the way we like it. All eleven of us. *Looks like everything's back to normal at the Loud House. And my eavesdropping days are over. Hand-Me-Downer *In a big family, hand-me-downs are a fact of life. Here, let me take you through a few of...Lincoln Loud's Hand-Me-Down Greatest Hits.There was Leni's sparkly shirt...and then there was Colonel Crackers, Luan's ventriloquist dummy...Luna's electric guitar....and Lynn's, um... *Thanks to my sisters, I've got a whole new view of hand-me-downs. It's not about what you get. It's all about what you do with it. *'Colonel Crackers:' Listen to what he says, kids. Sleuth or Consequences *I'm Ace Savvy, the world's savviest crime fighter. A man of few words, and even fewer emotions. Except for today. Because today is the day of the big Ace Savvy comic book convention! YEAH! And now to call my trusty sidekick. *Harsh, right? But you know what? It doesn't even bother me. With 10 opinionated sisters, you gotta have a thick skin. Butterfly Effect *Watch in awe, as The Amazing Lincoln displays his unbelievable yo-yo skills! I shall now "walk the dog"! *I shall now go "AROUND THE WORLD"! *The Amazing Lincoln will now take a brief intermission. *Boy, am I glad that nightmare's over. The Green House *What can I do? In a family this big, our eco-footprint is a size 18 triple wide. We use a lot of electricity...fossil fuels..water...aerosols...non-biodegradables...and did I mention electricity? We gotta reduce our eco-footprint. Hopefully, I can get my sisters on board. *Or not. Time to pull out the big guns. *Well, I saved the polar bear, and I'm not an outcast. Though, technically speaking...my social life is out the window. Along Came a Sister *If I had to worry about my sisters every time I wanted to do something, I'd never do anything. Chore and Peace *It's Chore Day at the Loud House, and taking out the trash is my job. And in a family as big as mine, chores can be pretty intense. But we get through 'em because we all do our fair share. *Well, except maybe for Leni. *When it comes to chores, nobody in the Loud House has it easy. The truth is, we all do our fair share. For Bros About to Rock *Clyde and I are going to see SMOOCH tonight, and not to make a big deal of it, but it's our first concert! *Boy, did my sisters have it wrong about Luna. She's not nuts at all. She's just really passionate about the things she loves. And in the words of my favorite band, sometimes you gotta... ♫...grab life by the lips, and give it a smooch! ♫ It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House *Money. In the Loud House, there just isn't a lot of it to go around. *Which is why, if you happen to find some, even the smallest amount...you gotta keep it to yourself. *'Lynn Sr.:' Money. There just isn't a lot of it in the Loud House. But when there is, it's good to know that from now on, the kids will share it. Toads and Tiaras *You might be wondering why I'm helping Lola practice for a beauty contest. Well, tomorrow is the Little Miss Prim and Perfect Pageant, and the winner gets the greatest prize ever: two season passers to Dairyland A-Moo-sement Park! That's one for Lola and one for coach. I've been working my butt off all week to make sure she wins. Its been a long, hard road. But once we get to Dairyland, it'll all be worth it! *Well, I've learned two very valuable lessons. One: You should never try to turn someone into something they're not. And two: If you ever ride the Milk Shaker, keep your mouth closed. Two Boys and a Baby *Ah, Sunday mornings. My homework's done, my chores are complete, and I'm looking forward to a whole day of freedom! *Aunt Ruth's? Today? NOOOOOO!!! Visits to Mom's aunt are torture! She makes us look at a million pictures of her cats. She feeds us gross food. And she always singles me out to do special chores. The only Louds who get to skip out on Aunt Ruth's are Lily and Dad. Aunt Ruth doesn't trust Lily around her cats. So Dad stays home and babysits her. Lucky. Wait. Maybe I could be lucky, too! *Phew. What a day! That did not go as I expected. But you know what? I still win, 'cause I got out of going to Aunt Ruth's. Strategy! *Well, so much for strategy. Cover Girls *One of the great things about having a big family is someone's always got your back. I know I can count on my sisters to save my butt, and they can count on me. *Well, I guess we all got what we deserved. But honestly, I got off easy. I'm just hanging out at home, watching ARGGH! with Clyde. Save the Date *Yes, this teasing is annoying, but it's a small price to pay as long as things are cool between me and Ronnie Anne. *And, there's a heart! Attention Deficit *In a family as big as mine, getting attention from your parents is no easy thing. *I gotta say, getting some undivided attention is pretty sweet. And now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta give some undivided attention to my hammies. *Wow. Maybe I had it wrong. My sisters aren't trying to hog Clyde's dads. They just want a little attention, too. And you know what? I'm gonna let them have it. his volcano and grabs a dinner dish But not this leftover meat. That's coming with me. it and leaves *Not everyone can handle 11 kids like Mom and Dad can. *I guess I really underestimated my parents. Even if it takes a while, they eventually find time for all of us, everyday. No wonder Dad has a wicked canker. Out on a Limo *This may be the coolest day of my life! You're looking at the grand prize winner of the Seed's Mustard "Win a Limo for a Day" contest. I had to eat my weight in mustard. But I finally found the winning jar. *The only thing better than being a man in a limo is being a family in a limo. A Novel Idea *Dad's office is across the street?! No fair! I can't compete with that! April Fools Rules *Tomorrow is April Fools' Day. Every year my sister Luan creates a prank apocalypse and no one is spared! I present to you Luan Loud's April Fools' Highlight Reel. *See what I mean? Nobody's safe from that evil pranking genius. But this year's gonna be different. Luan is not gonna prank me! Because I've got an April Fool-proof plan. *'Luan:' Aww, the end of April Fools always makes me feel a little...blue. laughs Get it? Cereal Offender *'Lily:' BRAAAAN!! Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru *Clyde and I have a week to start a successful business for class, so we're gonna sell homemade chocolate pie. *How hard can it be to start a business? Pretty hard, actually. The key is to find something you're really good at, and it turns out for me that thing is... hit with a pie Taking a pie in the face. Come Sale Away *You've been with us a while, and it doesn't need to be said. But in a family as big as mine, everything turns into a competition. *I haven't had a win in forever, but that changes today. It's our annual garage sale, and at 5 PM today, when the market's closed, the victory dance shall be mine! *Well, now you know where we get it from. As they say, the nuts don't fall too far away from the tree. Roughin' It *Yikes! Is spending all my time around girls turning me into one? Nah, I'm sure It'll turn out fine. *I thought spending so much time around my sisters was a problem when, actually, it's just the opposite. If it wasn't for them, I'd probably be moose meal by now. And now that I don't have to worry about what's manly or girly or any of that junk, I can go back to enjoying this. The Waiting Game *Today's the day that my classmate Chandler is handing out invites to his birthday party. It's at the sewage treatment plan where his dad works, and everyone says it's gonna be epic! The Loudest Yard *Clearly, I cannot play football. Fortunately, in a big family, there's always someone who can help you out of a jam. *I don't know what I was so afraid of. Sports can be pretty awesome. And it turns out, I'm a natural. *A correction to my previous statement: I am not a natural. But, on the plus side, at least I'm getting some exercise. Raw Deal *Today, we're going to Grand Venture State Park, and it's gonna be awesome! We're gonna hike, and fish, and check out the caves... *''disappointed'' Well, I guess there's a lesson here. You can't live your life in fear, or you'll miss out on it. And that would be a tragedy. Dance, Dance Resolution *What? I-I would have told them the truth, but believe me, they wouldn't have understood. Sometimes a little white lie works out better for everyone. *How about that? I guess tonight worked out for everyone. *Well, expect for me. Guess it's time to come clean. One of the Boys *Remember what I said about staying here forever? Yeah. That's not happening. *I'm so glad my sisters are nothing like my brothers. *Expect for Lynn. A Tattler's Tale *What can I say? We're not angels. Sometimes, we mess up. But the great thing is, if you need to get something off your chest, you can always trust your siblings. *Well, not all of them. *'Lola:' Well, what did you expect? I'm Lola Loud! It's not like they'll tell anyone! Funny Business *Ahh, nothing like reading comics on a peaceful summer- *See? I do know what audiences like. Snow Bored *You may be wondering what the heck is going on here. I'll show ya. the front door and steps outside See that? Snow, beautiful snow. And if it keeps coming down, we can be in for a snow day tomorrow. So tonight, we will do anything in our power to make it happen. *'Lisa:' Well, Houston, mission accomplished. My master plan was a major success. I'm pretty sure my siblings won't be wanting anymore snow days. And now that I've repurposed my snow tank to a salt-spraying, snow-melting de-icer, it's time for some real F-U-N, spelled correctly, I might add. *Wait, what just happened? The Price of Admission *Well, better get to bed before Mom and Dad think of anymore infested places to send me. *You know, I think I'm doing better. It's been a full 10 minutes since I thought about the Har...Har...you know who I mean. One Flu Over the Loud House *Ooh, the sweet sound of silence. That never happens on a Saturday. I must be the first one up." the time "Wait a minute! 10:00 AM? How could it be this quiet this late? *With 13 Louds packed into 1200 square feet, when someone gets sick, it spreads like the plague. We're not just talking flu, we're talking...a zombie apocalypse! *'Clyde:' Well, the escape mission was a bust, but just because the Louds are infected doesn't mean that they're not human. Plus, I'd hate to see all this good food go to waste. Homespun *Sounds like someone got trapped in the bathroom again. *Lori's right. With 11 kids, four pets... and two parents who insist on fixing everything themselves, our house is a bit of a, how do I put this nicely, disaster. *You've got the faulty water pressure and the creaky floorboards. Don't forget about the rotting wood. *Then there's the clunky furnace and the TV signal. *And the doorknob situation. *And I feel like I'm forgetting something there's something I'm leaving out. YAH! Right. The mailbox. Season 2 11 Louds a Leapin' *It's the day before Christmas! And there's no better time to be in the Loud House. *Excuse me. This might take a while. *Yup. Everyone around here is full of Christmas cheer. *Well, everyone except for our crabby old neighbor, Mr. Grouse. He really lives up to his name. *Well, I'm not gonna let Mr. Grouse take away my Christmas cheer. I've got a week off school, ten inches of fresh snow, and this guy! to a snow sled The Fearsome Flyer 8000! Or as I affectionately call him, "Big Red". We've been waiting all winter for the perfect sledding conditions. So if you'll excuse us...off shouting but suddenly gets caught in a net *This is a disaster! When stuff goes into Mr. Grouse's yard, it never comes back. *Well, another Christmas has come and gone. But this year, I got the best present ever: a new friend. I think from now on, things are gonna be pretty different around here. *Maybe not that different. *'Luan:' "Well, I guess that about wraps things up! YES! I DID IT!" her remote and the counter finally reads 12 "That's twelve! Merry Christmas!" Intern for the Worse *Today's the fifth grade internship fair, and Clyde and I are making sure to put our best foot forward. Baby Steps *Ah, a big brother's work is never done. Brawl in the Family *Yeah, well I have a protocol too. Which is, I don't like pooping in a bucket. Making the Grade *Fifth grade. After half a decade with these guys, I really feel like I'm part of the gang. Yep. Life is pretty good. The Whole Picture *Turns out I have nothing to worry about. With all my sisters, it's like having the Lincoln Library times ten. I'm pretty sure whatever happened in my life, they'll help me remember it. No Such Luck *I know what you're thinking. "Lincoln, why are you trying to get out of your sisters' activities?" Well, you don't know my life. With ten sisters, my calendar's booked everyday with stuff. I'm supposed to go to rodeos, pageants, open mic nights...once and a while, a guy just need some time to himself. *I think I may be onto something here. *I guess I brought this on myself. *Ugh! Lynn and her superstitions! As long as she thinks I'm bad luck, I'm doomed. I have to find a way to prove her wrong. *My plan is simple: I watch the game in disguise, and when the Squirrels win, everyone will see I'm not bad luck. *Well, my family doesn't think I'm bad luck anymore. In fact, now they think I'm good luck. *But only when I'm in the squirrel suit. Kick the Bucket List *I know this looks a little weird, but I'm doing it for a reason. Today's the first day of spring break, and to ensure we make the most of it, Clyde and I came up with this! *I meant, we came up with this! out a very long list "Clincoln McLoud's Totally Awesome and Rad Spring Break Bucket List (Patent Pending)". It's a totally awesome and rad list of all the rad and awesome things Clyde and I wanna do over the nine days of spring break. up list and puts it away We've been working on this baby since Christmas break ended, and that's why I'm stretching. With so many activities to get through, we can't afford to cramp up. Fed Up *Yeah, so this never happens. Dad cooks all our dinners, and he's not a bad cook, but his repertoire is kind of limited. enters his room and pulls down a calendar. As he lists off the dishes mentioned, said dish appears on the calendar and head to their respective date You've got Salisbury Steak Sundays, Meatball Mondays, Turkey Loaf Tuesdays, Wienerschnitzel Wednesdays, Goulash Thursdays, Fish Fry Fridays, and Succotash Saturdays. seven mentioned dishes then cover every week on the calendar Then it all repeats, week, after week, after week. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go choke down some... (Lynn Sr.: Wienerschnitzel) *Wow. What a night. Maybe next week we can get Dad to order Chinese. Shell Shock *Oh, no. Not Ronnie Anne. I can't be paired with Ronnie Anne. She's, well, Ronnie Anne. And she's not exactly the careful, nurturing type. The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos *'Ronnie Anne:' Well, things are definitely gonna be different for me. My whole family just quadrupled in size. My backyard is now a fire escape, and I definitely need a lock for that bathroom door. It's gonna be quite an adventure, but I'm up for it. Huh. Lincoln was right. It does help talking to you guys. *'Ronnie Anne:' Ooh! Guess our show's on. Gotta run! Back Out There *'Liam:' Who's up for a boy's day out music montage? Lynner Takes All *Tonight's game night in the Loud House. Sounds fun, right? Not when you have a sister like Lynn. *It's not that the rest of us don't like playing games. Heck, we don't care that Lynn wins every time. It's just, she's not exactly a "good winner". *And if you think that's bad, last week she waited till everyone fell asleep and then wrote "loser" on their foreheads. Fortunately, I got out of that one. Yes Man *SMOOCH is having a special VIP concert tonight, where you get to go backstage and meet the band. In the immortal words of my sister Luna... his rock pose ...it's gonna be rockin'! *Wow! Can you believe this, my sisters are pretty cool, even if I can't see SMOOCH, this is definitely the next best thing. Tricked! *Trust me, she's excited. Episodes where he didn't speak to the viewers *"House Music" *"Cereal Offender" *"A Fair to Remember" *"Study Muffin" *"The Old and the Restless" *"Suite and Sour" *"Back in Black" *"Patching Things Up" *"Cheater by the Dozen" *"Lock 'N' Loud" *"Vantastic Voyage" *"Frog Wild" *"Party Down" *"Pulp Friction" *"Pets Peeved" *"Potty Mouth" *"L is For Love" *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Out of the Picture" *"Room With a Feud" *"Back Out There" *"Spell It Out" *"Fool's Paradise" *"Job Insecurity" *"ARGGH! You For Real?" *"Garage Banned" *"Change of Heart" *"Health Kicked" *"Future Tense" *"Friend or Faux?" *"No Laughing Matter" Category:Running Gags Category:Lists Category:Events